tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 11: Exile Basement
Lucky: Ever since season three, contestants had the chance to return to the game via the Attic. What if there was something that you could use to save yourself from being evicted? Well, now there is... Welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! Houseguests: Returnees: #Trey - The Movie Maker - Conker511 #Amber - The Dumb Princess - Loenev #Daniel - The Geeky Pushover - NanoPower512 #Dusk - The Goof - DerpyandDawn #Bianca - The Rich Brat - XxSolarEclipsexX Newbies: #Simon - The Tattle Tale - Conker511 #Arabella - The Chique Diva - Loenev #Jeffry - The Loser - NanoPower512 #Daylight - The Introverted Sister - DerpyandDawn #Sabrina - The Hairstylist - Zannabanna #Naomi - The Model - Zannabanna #Brenden - The Creepy Stalker - Dianted #Samantha "Sam" - The Defensive Jerk - Dianted #Shii Ann - The Goddess - XxSolarEclipsexX #Caden - The Rich Kid - TDY #Devon - The Weird Guy - TDY #Luis - The Easygoing Dude - BlazeHead 51 #George - The Forgotten One - Wes Holden Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! You can chat and meet each other until the game begins. Dusk : Yay! This is like amazing! Daylight : *Silently Walks By* George: my frined signal was supposed to be here but i guess not Bianca: *puts on glasses* This season is mine. Trey; *picks up Dusk* Hello, Dusk! Amber: *walks in* Is this real? Yay! Trey: Wooohooo! ~ <3 Luis: i can't wait for this thing to start! :D Trey: Me too! :D Luis: so...how many seasons of Big Family have you guys watched? George: Just last season cause bot of my brothers were on it. My older brother won by betaying my younger brother. It a fun to be around them since Holden was so mad about losing Luis: wow, that must have been pretty fun to watch huh?, or was it real annoying? Trey: Wes was a jerk, eliminated my fav character, he played well! I liked him :3 Dusk : Ewww Wes Daylight : I actually thought he- Dusk : I can't like wait for the challenge! Caden: Hi Devon: Oh my glob BF!!! Arabella: Why am i here? I have more money in my pocket then you can win here. Well, with this money i can buy a new boat or something. Trey: Uh... oookay? Shii Ann: *rolls eyes* Blah blah blah. (CONF) I'm excited to be on Big Family 11, and I can definitely expect some pain in the butts. I hope to play a good game, and at least make the jury. But Arabella being eliminating would be icing on the cake. Bianca: LOSERS. Trey: Okay? :I Arabella: Little Bianca is mad on herself cause she didnt won last season. What a shame. *smiles* Trey: Of cource she is, little bich! :3 Dusk : IDC :) *High Fives Bianca* Arabella: (CONF) So, for now Bianca really needs to go. "I'm Bianca, i'm in all previous seasons and i'm hot." Yeah sure. The only hot thing on her is her head cause it's so red. That ugly thing need to evicted as first. Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests and welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! This season's main twist is the Exile Twist. The HOH will not only nominate two or three Houseguests for eviction, but will also nominate someone for exile. If you are sent to exile, you cannot participate in the eviction ceremony. At exile, you will be given a secret clue. If you guess the clue correctly, you will receive a Lucky idol. A Lucky idol will save you from elimination and will be secret. If you receive the majority of votes, the Lucky idol will automatically be played on you. There are also no veto competitions this season so if you are nominated, you must keep your hopes up that you won't be evicted. Also, we have five returning players. They are Trey, Dusk, Bianca, Amber, and Daniel who are all ready for some redemption. It will be an exciting season here on Big Family 11: Exile Basement! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Basement Lucky: Welcome to the Basement, Simon! Simon: Do I just stay here the entire night? D: *texts mum* Dear mum, I am being forced to starve, Sos Sos! Sad...face... done! ~ After an hour gets a reply ~ Simon: *gets text* COOL! It says... Texting others outside the big family house is prohibited, do it again and we will be forced...to...evict you... D: HOH Challenge Lucky: The first HOH challenge is Platform Push. It takes one line to push someone off. Last person standing wins! Bianca: *pushes Caden* Shii Ann: *pushes Devon* "Sam:" Get away! *Pushes Arabella off* Brenden: *Snaps a photo of Trey* Good game, Trey. *Giggles then pushes him off* Bianca: *pushes Simon* Shii Ann: *pushes Amber* "Sam:" No! *Pushes Daniel off* Brenden: *Hugs Dusk* You smell nice. *Pushes him/her off* Shii Ann: K *pushes George* Bianca: *pushes Naomi* "Sam:" Please, die. *Pushes Jeffry off* Brenden: *Pushes Luis off* Bianca: *pushes Sam* Shii Ann: *pushes Daylight* Brenden: *Pushes Bianca* What are 'ya gonna do now, darling? :) Shii Ann: *pushes Brenden* Shii Ann: *pushes Sabrina* Lucky: Shii Ann wins HOH! (Zanna wasn't on and she had waited ten minutes. I let Solar post again.) Nominations Lucky: Shii Ann, which two Houseguets do you nominate for eviction and who do you banish to the basement? Shii Ann: I'm completely shocked to have won immunity, and now I have to make this decision. I'm nominating Arabella and Amber, and I'm banishing Simon. :) Simon: What!? What did I do to deserve it? >:0 Shii Ann: Wait, I'll banish Bianca, not Simon. Amber: Ahw why me? Arabella: Shii Ann, pleae burn in the hell. Trey: I Don't Think you can change that nomination ... :I "Sam:" That's asking a bit much. But while you're asking others to burn in hell, you should too while you're at it. Shii Ann: (CONF) Shouldn't mess with the Shii-Devil. Simon: Imma textig those words to your counsler! Aabella! *texts his mother: Some girl said bad words* Dusk : Simon GTFO Brenden: *Takes a picture of Dusk, then writes in his journal* This will do, perfectly. (CONF) What? Nothing wrong with paying attention to people... hehe! :D (CONF) Simon: *texts Dusk saying: That wasn't very nice!* Trey: How'd you get her number...? Simon: Godplaying... duh! Dusk : (CONF) I'm to sexy for my shirt (End CONF) Simon: I feel like beig an ***hole and tattle on everything others do wrong, while ignoring my own chracter flaws! Daylight : :/ Dusk : Sexy Bianca: Why am I being exiled? WTF? Shii Ann: Being honest, you're kind of rude. ;/ Daylight :/Well actually- Dusk : I don't know Lucky: You cannot change nominations and exiles. Amber and Arabella were nominated and Simon has been banished. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Amber and Arabella have been nominated for eviction. The HOH, nominees, and Simon cannot vote. Trey: I vote Arabella "Sam:" That priss, Arabella. Brenden: Arabella! Amber is sexier. What? I'm not weird.... Daylight : I'm Stupid I quit Arebella is safe :) *Leaves like a Doge* Dusk : Ur right Daylight : K I un-quit *Un-quits like a Doge* Dusk : Ew I vote Amber Daylight : k me 2 Caden: Duh Arabella Devon: Arabella Category:Current